


In the Ashes of our Home

by That_phan_who_writes_stuff



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brooklyn, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Smut, Overprotective, Post-Canon, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, maybe a little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_phan_who_writes_stuff/pseuds/That_phan_who_writes_stuff
Summary: Five years after the Downworlder revolt that changed the world, Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Magnus, Simon, Raphael, and Maia are living in the heavily fortified remains of the institute.Basically a bunch of short stories centering around a random post-canon idea.





	1. The revolt

It had been 5 years since the Downworld revolt. Tired of the Claves unfair rules, the Downworlders had finally rebelled. The leaders had just planned to take over the Clave, leaving the mundane world intact. But some of the more violent Downworlders had decided that without the Clave to hold them back, they could do as they pleased. 

It was a plague that took six months to sweep the globe. Any mundanes who weren't turned into werewolves or vampires quickly became fresh meat. Chaos reigned and if you weren't strong enough to protect yourself or close to someone who was, you wouldn't last long. Luckily the youngest Shadowhunters of the Brooklyn institute were well trained and had strong ties to a certain powerful warlock.  
There were about 50 inhabitants, a mixture of mundanes, Shadowhunters, and friendly Downworlders. They had built their home in the remains of the Brooklyn institute, modifying it to be more easily defended. Raphael Santiago, Clary Fray, Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood, and her brothers Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale were all advisers to the High Warlock who protected them. These are their stories.


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus interrogates a Seelie. Cue overprotective Malec and some Saphael!

Candle light flickered across the large map pinned to the table. Five figures stood around it, studying the markings carefully  


"We ran into a patrol of rouge werewolves near Brooklyn Bridge," Jace reported. "Six of them. We watched long enough to hear that they weren't under orders from the Queen. They seemed to be heading towards a rendezvous here." He tapped a building on the map. It was a well drawn map, made by Jace's own girlfriend, Clary. She had spent months on it, collecting smaller maps of the city and painstakingly copying them into one large graph.  


"They would need to go through our territory to get there," Alec noticed. Jace nodded. 

"We confronted them, told them to go around. They refused, so we killed them. That Isla is becoming a good fighter. She took out two by herself." 

Izzy, who oversaw training, looked very pleased. "I'll mention that to her mentor, if she hasn't already told him." 

Raphael snorted. "I would be surprised if she hasn't. She's so talkative, sometimes I worry she'll wear her fangs down."  


"Very well," Magnus said, obviously wanting to get back on track. "Anything else, Jace?" The blond shook his head. "Very well then. Keep patrolling in that area and report any more suspicious activity. If need be, I can strengthen the wards in that area. Meeting dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus made his way slowly back to the entry room, enjoying the quiet coolness of the corridor. Immediately after the meeting a messenger had come, saying that one of their few prisoners was finally ready to talk. They rarely had the need for captives, but this particular elf had been identified as a spy from the Seelie Queen. 

It was strange, because the Queen had been nothing but tolerant of their little kingdom up till now. As long as they didn't interfere with her plans, she left them alone. Really, the only threat was the lone bands of Downworlders that roamed the streets, looking for a fight. Magnus reached the right door and strode inside. The place they called the entry room had, at some point, been a weapons storage located near the building entrance. Now, renovated to include a raised platform near the back door where Magnus had entered and two metal throne-like chairs, it was used to meet with any outsider who wanted to meet with them. Visitors were usually lone mundanes or Downworlder asking for shelter. 

He and Alec, who were in charge of outside relations, would usually consult with the other before accepting or declining their offer. 

He was taking his seat on the right just as Raphael pushed open the main entrance door. He was followed by two guard escorting a handcuffed Seelie knight in full battle armor between them. His face was scratched and slightly bloody and there was a bruise forming over one eye, but other than that he looked defiant. 

"We finally broke him," Raphael said grimly. It seems that forest dwellers don't like being trapped in coffins." 

"Thank you, Raphael." Magnus said. "Now, is he ready to tell us why he was poking around the institute?" 

The guards forced the Seelie forward and onto his knees. The elf grinned up at the warlock. 

"My name is Gyriorn, and indeed, I was part of the Queens court," he said in a horse voice. "But she banished me because my daughter fell in love with a mundane." He looked at Magnus, a conniving look on his face. "You know what it's like, don't you? To fall in love with someone who was below you? Please don't let my daughter's mistakes ruin me too. Let me go and I'll leave." 

Seelie's couldn't lie, but this one seemed to be an expert at manipulating the truth. His jab at Alec was obviously meant to anger Magnus, but the warlock refused to give the elf any satisfaction. 

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing here. You obviously knew about my protective wards and were able to breach them. How?" 

Gyriorn's face flickered with anger for a moment before returning to a carefully calculated calm. 

"So I stick my nose over your so called border and then I'm captured and tortured by one of my old friend!" 

"We were not friends," Raphael growled. "We met twice when the leaders were gathered in the Court." Gyriorn rolled his eyes, something Magnus had never seen a Seelie do. 

"We were friends. Your memory is getting faulty. It's probably because you spend your days trailing after that fledgling like a lovesick puppy!" 

Raphael started forward, growling. 

"Stop," Magnus warned, holding the vampire back with a wave of his hand. He then turned angrily to Gyriorn. "Leave Alec and Simon out of this and stop stalling. What do you want here?" 

However, the elf didn't seem interested in spilling. 

Instead, he replied, "So that's his name. Alec. He was Head of the Institute once, wasn't he? Well, he does seem like he'd be your type. You always did like the shallow ones. In fact-" 

He was cut off by a trail of blue smoke wrapping around his throat. 

"You don't seem to understand the situation here," Magnus said with an icy calm. "If you don't tell me what you were doing here, I'll send you back down to the dungeons for as long as I have to. But if you make one more remark about Alexander, then I will kill you. So, choose your next words carefully." With a flick of his fingers, the blue most dissolved and the Seelie gasped for breath. 

"Ok, ok. The Queen banished me, but I soon found another to follow. We call him the Master. I've never seen him. He only speaks through his advisers, Cameron and Thomas. He's been rallying loners and rouges for the last seven years. He knew the revolt was coming even before we did. He sent my and many other scouts to find potential allies and enemies." 

"Why would he go looking for enemies?" Raphael asked. Gyriorn turned to him with a wheezy chuckle. 

"Because," he said, still laughing. "He has nearly two hundred werewolves and one hundred and fifty vampires on his side. And that's not counting the few hundred mundanes he has. He's bored, sitting underground in Brooklyn. He's not strong enough to take on the Queen, but he could with just a few hundred more recruits. We've done it once before. Found a little group of survivors and killed anyone who wouldn't join us. Got a nice base out of it too." Suddenly, the back door opened and Alec walked in. 

"Sorry, I was talking with Jace. I completely forgot about this." He sat in the left hand chair. Magnus quickly relayed the information that Gyriorn had giving. A concerned look crossed his face. 

"That means we have to kill him." Gyriorn looked up quickly. 

"Magnus, I beg of you, don't kill me! I won't go straight back to the Master, I promise." Magnus was deep in thought, twisting one of his rings absentmindedly. Was it better to kill him, or just keep him prisoner for an indefinite amount of time. 

"I think we should kill him, Magnus. If we keep him, we'll have to make sure there are guards on him 24/7. Seelies are very good escape artists." The elf's face twisted in rage. 

"Stay out of it, boy! This doesn't concern you. Go back to playing with your swords." Alec ignored him, still turned to Magnus. But the warlock wasn't going to let him go so easily. 

"I think you should speak with a little more respect." He said angrily. The elf laughed. 

"I'll respect him when he earns it! Really, Magnus, you've sunk low this time. A Shadowhunter? Such lesser beings." 

"Magnus," Alec warned. But it was too late. SNAP. The elf crumpled to the floor, dead. "That was unnecessary." Magnus smiled at the Shadowhunter, taking his hand. 

"I know. But it did make me feel better." His face took on a darker look. "I will have to strengthen the wards. If this Master is looking for a fight, I'll have to make sure we can't be found."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will center around Izzy and the mentioned vampire


	3. Inspector Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is training a young vampire. Foreshadowing for future Maizzy.

Isabelle Lightwood was trapped. She glared at the vampire that was slowly backing her into a corner. Seeing an opening, she darted left, then right. A blur sped past her, knocking her off balance. But she was prepared and returned a blow of her own. The vampire stumbled. 

"Oww!" The fledgling complained. "Shin hits are no fair!" 

Izzy laughed fondly."Do you think that in a real fight your opponent it going to care whether or not they're fighting fair?" Isla straightened and glared at the Shadowhunter. "In a real fight, they wouldn't know that I have a tendency to run too close to my opponent." Izzy smiled at the young girl. Well, actually, she was almost 13, but she had been unluckily turned when she was 8. Eternal youth. It was envied by many. But was it worth an eternity of being looked down upon, of being viewed as a child? 

"Point taken," Izzy said, clearing the thought from her head. "We'll work on that. Meanwhile, I'll give your mentor permission to clear you for more missions." Isla's eyes lit up in excitement. 

"Really? Thank you so much!" She hugged Izzy around the waist, then remember that she was in a professional environment. "I mean, thank you, instructor. Can I go tell my mentor?" 

"Go ahead." The vampire hugged Izzy once more before darting off, bruised shins forgotten. For a moment, Izzy felt like she was back at home, training Max at the institute. Any moment now, Clary would come running down that hallway brining new orders from Alec. Jace would be following her, eager for an exciting mission. 

She was so deep in memory, she didn't notice Maia coming into the room until the werewolf was right next to her. 

"Hey," Maia said. Izzy jumped. 

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't see you come in." Maia grinned and nudged her friends arm.  
"I'm that stealthy, huh?"

"You wish!" The dinner bell interrupted their banter. "Come on. You missed lunch." 

Maia huffed as they made their way towards the dinning hall.  
"Jace had me leading a patrol. I don't know why we even care. We've caught about ten people so far." 

"They caught a Seelie last week," Izzy replied. "Alec and Magnus got to interrogate him today."

"Sounds fun," the werewolf said sarcastically as they made their way down the hall, shoulder to shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you think I should write about next


End file.
